


Colorblind

by ramyunbb



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Colorblind!Changbin, Fluff, M/M, changlix, enchroma???, nonfamous!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramyunbb/pseuds/ramyunbb
Summary: Felix buys his colorblind boyfriend enchroma glasses for his birthday.





	Colorblind

Living with color blindness didn’t really affect Changbin much. Sure, sometimes he had to think really really hard to identify a color, and maybe he almost flunked his driving test, but on a day to day basis it was nothing special. So when his boyfriend bought him enchroma glasses for his birthday, he thought it was quite ridiculous.

“Lix, I’m thankful, but I’m not even that colorblind.” Changbin complained as Felix dragged him towards the park. 

Felix had insisted that Changbin try them out immediately, so at 8 am they tumbled out of the front door of their shared apartment without eating breakfast. Changbin was unhappy about that.

“I know Binnie, but I spent a literal fortune on these so you’re gonna wear them,” Felix said as his stomach growled. He wasn’t happy about missing breakfast either.

Changbin continued to roll his eyes and complain loudly all the way to the park, wondering who put the idea of enchroma glasses into Felix’s head. He should know by now that he wasn’t very colorblind at all.

Finally, they arrived, and Changbin flopped down on a bench while Felix fumbled with his phone and the glasses case, trying not to drop the latter.

“Ok, so sit right there and I’ll film you, I wanna get your reaction on camera,” Felix explained, unswayed by Changbin’s deadpan expression. He hit the “record” button.

When Changbin didn’t make a move to open the box, Felix sighed dramatically and began to mutter about how the speed of trying on the glasses affected when they’d get to eat. A moment of deliberation, and then Changbin (grudgingly) opened the box.

“Ok Binnie! Go for it!” cheered Felix. His stomach was turning, he wasn’t sure what to expect.

Changbin slid the glasses up his nose and opened his eyes. He froze. Maybe he was a little more colorblind than he thought.

Felix stared at Changbin’s unmoving form

“Well?”

“Lix, what color is your shirt?” Changbin sounded a little out of breath.

“It’s purple, why?” Felix wondered if he should stop recording.

Changbin started to laugh, but it wasn’t his normal laugh. It was too loud and faster than usual. A grin was slowly spreading across his face as he got up from the bench to grab Felix by the shoulders.

“I’ve never seen purple before Felix. I think it’s my new favorite color-“ Changbin cut off abruptly again. This time he was staring at Felix’s face.

“Oh my god. You’re so- why are you so colorful?” Changbin was almost crying now. He spun away from Felix in an attempt to calm himself (his freckles weren’t what he thought they were and his eyes: they looked like they might’ve had purple in them too) only to be stunned once more by the vibrancy of the world around him.

Felix was still filming, and unsure of what to do.

“Binnie, do you want me to stop recording?”

Silence.

“Binnie?”

Changbin turned slowly back to Felix, a dumbstruck grin on his face.

“Lix, I think I have too many favorite colors.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first fic on this site, hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment any constructive criticism you have, I’d really appreciate it.


End file.
